1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to hole saw mandrels, and more particularly to one of such mandrels that allows a quick disengagement of the hole saw from the support mandrel assembly mounted to the shank receivable in a drill chuck.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Hole saws are used as attachments to drill equipment to make round holes. It is common for the material (wood usually) being cut away to lodge itself within the cavity defined by the cylindrical walls of the hole saw. Its removal is an inconvenient time consuming activity that may even be dangerous if the user neglects to disconnect the power of the drill before undertaking the removal. A user is therefore forced to remove the hole saw so that he can insert a tool (such as catalog No. 21910 as shown in the copy of the Black & Decker catalog) in the hole saw to remove the slug after unscrewing the set screw that keeps the hole saw in place. The present invention eliminates the need to use this additional tool.
Other references describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these references suggest the novel features of the present invention.